


Sir Robbie

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habits of language are hard to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Robbie

"Here's another old case file, sir. Robbie."

"Robbie. Not Sir."

"Fine, it'll be Sir Robbie until I break the habit." Hathaway said, dropping into his chair with an air of resignation.  
 _A habit, from the standpoint of psychology, is a more or less fixed way of thinking or feeling acquired through previous repetition of a mental experience._

_Do you know how often I imagined you as a knight, Sir Robbie?_

_It was a game I played to fill the minutes spent waiting at your side for PM results or takeaway. How much lyric poetry could I weave around the image of Sir Robbie wielding a sword of justice?_

_True, I also envisioned you in a cape and tights, but today you are a knight in shining armor._

_It would almost make me smile, and you'd catch me then._ "What's on?"

_On horseback, your sigil flew. I rode at your side, horse sweating hard at the effort._ "Nothing." 

_Time was, young men of my station were either sent to friar or sent to squire. A knight might have three or four squires, but a squire had only one knight._ "Sergeant, I know that look. It's a Shakespeare, Tennyson or—no, not Coleridge—look."

_The code of chivalry underlies all of your actions, Sir Robbie. Loyalty, honesty, courage, generosity, protection of women, the weak, innocent, and poor. Knights vowed to honor and protect their fellow knights._ "Never Coleridge. Just—if you go, I go."

_We've come to a place whose name I cannot recall. Your armor gleams in the morning sun as we breach the castle wall, hoof beats clattering through the main hall._ "Wouldn't have it any other way, James."

_I see the maiden we are to rescue, trapped in the tower, ephemeral, flickering between this world and fairy._ "I can't see myself with any other DI, frankly."

_We tried and tried to capture her, but we could not._ "But you can see yourself as a DI, yeah?" 

_The maiden faded from sight, lost again. I never seem to get the girl. In the end, it was just us. The two of us, standing together. Always together. Knight and squire. And that was enough. Yet, it's never enough._ "Yeah." 

"You're staring again," Lewis, no, Robbie, says.

"I'm adjusting my basal ganglia to get out of the habit of calling you Sir, Robbie."

Lewis shrugs a shoulder, consults his computer, reaches for the phone, unaware that I see the glint of armor, a brilliant streak of light in motion.

_Alas, a squire does not stay a squire forever, Sir Robbie._

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get out of my head and write something short and pointless.


End file.
